


Pizza Delivery

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Lingerie, M/M, Pizza, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Friday Burnie and Gavin order pizza and play video games, but tonight Gavin wants to go something a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Delivery

It was their annual Friday tradition, order pizza and play video games until one of them ended up falling asleep, but this time there was something that Gavin wanted to do something different for Burnie.

After work, Gavin snuck into the washroom of the office to get himself ready. He borrowed some lace stockings and underwear from Michael, who had a bigger collection than Gavin could ever imagine, in short, Geoff spoiled the ginger haired lad. The stockings and underwear matched, black and lacy, feeling nice on his body, and the underwear actually covered his package, unlike some of the things Michael showed him. He hides it under slightly more baggy jeans, not wanting to have the threat of them tearing, or else his friend would probably kill him.

He climbs into Burnie’s car soon after, kissing his long time boyfriend’s neck, ever since he came to America he’s been with Burnie or his nickname “The boss’s literal lap dog”, at least every full time worker has seen Gavin work himself on Burnie’s hard cock, it also didn’t help that Burnie was a bit of an exhibitionist and loved to humiliate Gavin.

“Gavin, knock it off, do you want me to crash the car? Do you want to die because you can’t keep it in your pants?” Burnie comments jokingly, loving the feeling of his boyfriend’s mouth on his neck, but he likes it better when he’s going at Gavin’s neck, kissing and biting along the tanned, soft skin.

Gavin mumbles “The only thing that’ll drop dead is your looks.”

Burnie smirks “That was pretty terrible.”

Gavin bites his lover’s neck, making Burnie clench the steering wheel, the Brit smirks against his skin, knowing that he got his point across.

“You are such a lap dog.” Burnie chuckles as he focuses on the road.

Gavin loved to tease his boyfriend, he felt it made things fresh and exciting, keeping the older man on his toes.

“Well, every lap dog needs its master.”

“That’s what I am, Gav. If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have a job, and you wouldn’t have such a nice master, everyone else is just, what’s that word?” Burnie says, stopping at a red light and moving one hand to Gavin’s messy hair.

“Knob?”

Burnie lets out a short chuckle “I mean actual British slang.”

Gavin pouts before leaving another nip on Burnie’s skin “That is slang. Are you looking for ‘chav’?”

“Yeah that. Fuck, Gavin, you’ve got one talented mouth.” Burnie groans a she continues to feel Gavin’s mouth kissing at his neck.

The boss drives off when the light turns green, smiling as his boyfriend assaulted his neck with kisses, leaving wet marks along the bitten skin.

Gavin lets out a happy noise before kissing some more of Burnie’s neck.

“You know hiring you was the best decision ever.” Burnie muses, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Is it because you have a piece of ass to take him every night?” Gavin jokes, his hand trailing along Burnie’s thigh.

“Well, let me just put it this way, it doesn’t hurt at all that I get to do that, especially to such a slutty little thing like you.”

Gavin’s plan was working, he’s starting to slowly seduce Burnie.

-

“Alright, so yeah, forty minutes or it’s free.” Burnie says as he rests against the counter, his other hand drumming his fingers against the edge of the counter.

He hangs up and places the phone face down on top of the countertop, then placing both hands on the edge of the counter, continuing to drum his finger tips.

“Gavin!” He calls out, wondering where his boyfriend went off to.

Gavin let to the upstairs bedroom just as Burnie was about to order their pizza, and never came back.

He looks around the kitchen before calling out again “Gavin! Gavin! Gaaaaaavin!” Hoping to get his boyfriend’s attention so he can come back downstairs.

After a few moments of silence, he starts to worry a bit about Gavin, even if he was in the washroom, he’d respond with a comment like ‘I’m taking a bloody shit, Burnie!’ and the older man would know to back off.

His worry is put to rest, when he starts to hear soft footsteps come down the hallway that leads to the kitchen, and then he sees his British boyfriend.

He’s decked out in sheer and lacy stockings, and black lacy underwear in the style of boyshort.

Burnie’s throat goes dry and he manages to get out “G..G..Gavin.”

Gavin holds onto the wall, showing off his body to the glasses wearing man “That’s me, love.” then winks at him, a trick he learnt from Michael.

Burnie closes the space between then, wrapping a strong arm around his lover and pressing those chest’s together, he looks down at the Brit and says “My, my, my, Gavin. Hot fucking damn you little fucking slut.”

Gavin wraps his lanky arms around Burnie’s neck and leans in for a kiss, pressing his lips against Burnie’s softly, feeling safe in his arms.

“Gavin, why are you dressed up like that? You look like a little doll.” Burnie muses, pressing his nose into his boyfriend’s hairline.

Gavin starts to unzip Burnie’s hoodie “Well, I was thinking maybe we could do something?”

Burnie moves his head back to look at the Brit with a raised eyebrow “What thing?”

“See if I can get you off before the pizza comes.” Gavin responds, trying to act all cute, but ends up just grinning at Burnie.

“Really now?” Burnie asks, before taking his arm away from Gavin and starts to undo his pants, slowly undoing the fly and the single button before looking back up to Gavin.

He moves his hands away and grabs Gavin by the chin, moving his head up to face him, Gavin’s green eyes once staring at awe at Burnie’s slow actions, the boss says “Then why don’t you start?”

If seduction is a game, two can easily play at it.

Gavin nods before slowly dropping to his knees.

“How about you don’t touch yourself, I’ll deal with you after dinner.” Burnie requests before pulling his boxers down, exposing his cock, he adds “Why not make this better, if you don’t make me cum, you have to answer the door like that.”

“That’s unfair.” Gavin pouts.

Burnie puts two fingers under Gavin’s chin once more and says “Babe, life isn’t fair, but I promise not to cheat, how could I when you have such amazing lips.” then puts both hands on the counters “Now suck.”

Gavin puts both hands on Burnie’s thighs before leaning in and starting to lick at his thick, hard cock, feeling Burnie shiver as he gets the rush of the Brit’s wet tongue on him.

“Fuck, Gav.” Burnie grips the edge of the counter tighter.

Gavin takes the first little bit into his mouth, swirling his tongue as best as he can around it, making Burnie tense up, which only encourages him.

Gavin takes some more of Burnie’s cock in his mouth, as much as he can without triggering his over sensitive gag reflex.

In Burnie’s opinion Gavin has gotten a lot better since they started dating, when they first started to get more physical with each other and Gavin first gave Burnie a blow job, the lad almost puked. Now Gavin can not only take most of Burnie’s cock, but also swallow his cum.

Gavin slowly drags his tongue around, slowly moving his head, teasing Burnie.

The boss swallows hard “Gav, you have thirty minutes, or else you lose the deal. You should probably bring me to my knees before then.”

Gavin looks up to Burnie before starting to move his head faster, gripping onto Burnie’s thighs tighter, determination flickering across his eyes, he dressed up like this to make Burnie cum.

Burnie moves his head back, his eyes shutting tightly “Fuck, you little fucking slut.”

Gavin takes Burnie’s cock fully out of his mouth before licking up and down his length, earning breathless gasps from the boss.

“Fucking twink.”

That one encourages the Brit to continue what he is doing, drool on his chin and around his lips, feeling his spit all the way up to his nose as he continues to lazily drag his tongue up and down.

“I love you, Gav. You, your tongue, those fucking skills, god you’re mean to suck cock.” Burnie encourages, every time taken aback by how much better Gavin is getting, how he can be so seductive and absolutely gorgeous on his knees. Burnie opens his eyes and looks to the clock on the stove “Twenty five, Gav.”

“I don’t need that much longer, Burns.” Gavin smirks before he shoves Burnie’s cock in his mouth quickly, not taking it slowly, just all at once and even taking a bit more than before, showing that he has improved even more, now technically deep throating Burnie’s thick cock.

Burnie lets out a loud “Fuck!” Shutting his eyes once more, feeling pleasure crash over him light tidal waves, pulling him under and making him feel numb and warm, like every sense has been heightened at the same time as being dulled down “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Gavin can feel Burnie’s cock start to tense up in his mouth, signalling that all his seducing, outfit, and skills are going to pay off, by making Burnie cum. The Brit continues to work on Burnie’s cock, hearing his lover’s moans and grunts, getting closer to coming.

“Fuck, Gavin!” Burnie growls, opening his eyes and pulling out of Gavin’s mouth, knowing a better use for his cum.

He starts to quickly rub himself, a firm grasp onto his cock. He finished off on Gavin’s face, earning a surprised squeak from Gavin. Burnie feels hot all over afterwards, ragged breath, and a sweaty forehead, but he feels relieved, and happy, happy at the sight of Gavin on his knees, covers in his lover’s warm love.

Burnie gets on his knees once he pulls his pants up and has them buttoned up. He kisses Gavin on the tightly lips, tasting some of his own come on his lips, but he doesn't mind, he wraps an arm around Gavin and pushes him close to the Burnie’s solid chest.

“Beautiful thing, thank fuck you still had twenty minutes to spare or else you’d look like a slut to the pizza boy.” The older man jokes, before licking a stripe of cum off of the Brit’s tanned cheek.

A shiver rips through the younger man’s body and he feels Burnie’s tongue lick up his own cum “Burnie.”

“What a lucky boy, but I’m not done with you, once we’re done eating, I’m going to be eating you out.” Burnie chuckles, slowly fully catching his breath.

Gavin wipes his finger along his cheek and licks the cum collected on it.

“Such a slut.” Burnie chuckles before smacking Gavin’s ass with his other hand “Now go get cleaned up, but keep the outfit on and don’t brush your teeth, I want you to taste my cum and cheese sticks in your mouth when I kiss you again.”

“You’re fucking odd, Burnie.” Gavin comments with a chuckle.

Burnie moves his hand from Gavin's ass and to his messy locks, tightly grabbing the thick and multiple strands of hair “At least I’m not the one who gets off on being a sub and being called a slut.”

Gavin kisses him once more “At least I don’t get a power trip.”

Burnie grips harder and the Brit lets out a pleased gasp “Babe, I started a company, I love getting a power trip, you’re just the icing on the cake. At least I don’t have to pay you to be such a good little slut.”

“I wouldn’t mind the little extra cash.”

“Well, the corner is always open.” Burnie chuckles, but it turns dark when he presses another bruising kiss “But you better not do that, because you know what will happen.”

Gavin lets out a little pleased noise, only imagining what kind of punishment Burnie would wreck him with if he even toyed with the idea of another man or woman playing with his body, a body he fully gave to Burnie, and got the same in return except Burnie enjoy marking while Gavin enjoys kissing it.

“Why don’t you get cleaned up, we do have another round after dinner.” Burnie smiles before standing up, and taking hold of Gavin’s hand. Burnie presses a kiss on Gavin once more when the Brit gets to his feet.

“I can only wait.” Gavin chuckles before leaving for the bathroom.

Burnie rests against the counter once Gavin leaves, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“Holy fuck.” He says to himself with the shake of his head, starting to process what just happened and just how amazing Gavin looked.

He can only anticipate what the rest of the night will bring, but it’ll leave them sore in the morning, and he hopes that Gavin pulls out those kinds of outfit more often.


End file.
